I'm Famous, Hot, Rich, Popular Yet Pretending to be Nerdy!
by Celestial-Mage231
Summary: What if Lucy is a Famous pop star know as Lucky Lucy Queen of Music. What if her parents died when she was 4 and her parents business was #1 and when they died she had taken over and kept it #1. What if...Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**HiHi**

**Are you ready for my new story I'm Famous, Hot, Popular Yet Pretending to be Nerdy?! Because I am and I hope you like it**

**R&R**

**P.S**

**I hope you like it ;) ^.^ **

* * *

**Lucy P.O.V 12 years ago (4 years old)**

I am standing in front of 2 gravestone and one say _Layla Heartfilia _and the other says _Jude Heartfilia._

"Mom, Dad why did you have to die and leave me all alone. Why, did I do something bad, did I do something wrong. I will be a good girl so please come back to me. Please!" I said and start to cry. "come on princess time to go home." Virgo said "NO! I want to stay with mom and dad. NO!" I said through my tears. "But princess your going to get a cold." Virgo persisted. "NO!" I yelled.

"But princess" "Virgo I got this." Loke said. "Let go of me! I want to stay with mom and dad!" I said when Loke picked me up over his shoulder and started walking towards the car. "No, we are going now." he said firmly "NOOO!" i yelled while pounding on his back and then the next thing I knew, we were in the car and driving back home.

**Lucy P.O.V 8 years later (A.K.A 12 years old)**

It's been 8 years, 8 years since you both died, 8 years since I have been running the business since you died, 8 years I have kept the business running and still the #1, and 1 years since i became a famous pop star.

**Lucy P.O.V Concert Now 16 years old **

"Let's give it up for Lucky Lucy the queen of Music!" The announcer said. "Hi everyone are you ready!" I said. "YA!" the crowd cheered. "OK! I am going to sing Die Young, I Knew You Were Trouble, and then finally Tik Tok."

_**Die Young Lyrics By Kesha**_

**I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums**  
**Oh what a shame that you came here with someone**  
**So while you're here in my arms**  
**Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**

**We're gonna die young**  
**We're gonna die young**

**Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**

**[Beat break]**

**Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**

**Young hearts, out our minds**  
**Runnin like we outta time**  
**Wild childs, lookin' good**  
**Livin hard just like we should**  
**Don't care whose watching when we tearing it up (You Know)**  
**That magic that we got nobody can touch (For sure)**

**Looking for some trouble tonight**  
**Take my hand, I'll show you the wild, side**  
**Like it's the last night of our lives**  
**We'll keep dancing till we die**

**I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums**  
**Oh what a shame that you came here with someone**  
**So while you're here in my arms,**  
**Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**

**We're gonna die young**  
**We're gonna die young**

**Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**

**[Beat break]**

**Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**

**Young hunks, taking shots**  
**Stripping down to dirty socks**  
**Music up, gettin' hot**  
**Kiss me, give me all you've got**  
**It's pretty obvious that you've got a crush (you know)**  
**That magic in your pants, it's making me blush (for sure)**

**Looking for some trouble tonight**  
**Take my hand i'll show you the wild side**  
**Like it's the last night of our lives**  
**We'll keep dancing till we die**

**I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums**  
**Oh what a shame that you came here with someone**  
**So while you're here in my arms,**  
**Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**

**I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums**  
**Oh what a shame that you came here with someone**  
**So while you're here in my arms**  
**Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**

**We're gonna die young**  
**We're gonna die young**

**Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**

_**I Knew you were Trouble By Taylor Swift**_

**Once upon time  
A few mistakes ago  
I was in your sights  
You got me alone  
You found me  
You found me  
You found me**

**I guess you didn't care**  
**And I guess I liked that**  
**And when I fell hard**  
**You took a step back**  
**Without me, without me, without me**

**And he's long gone**  
**When he's next to me**  
**And I realize the blame is on me**

**Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in**  
**So shame on me now**  
**Flew me to places i'd never been**  
**Till you put me down oh**  
**I knew you were trouble when you walked in**  
**So shame on me now**  
**Flew me to places i'd never been**  
**Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground**  
**Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble**  
**Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble**

**No apologies**  
**He'll never see you cry**  
**Pretend he doesn't know**  
**That he's the reason why**  
**You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning**

**And I heard you moved on**  
**From whispers on the street**  
**A new notch in your belt**  
**Is all I'll ever be**  
**And now I see, now I see, now I see**  
**He was long gone**  
**When he met me**  
**And I realize the joke is on me**

**I knew you were trouble when you walked in**  
**So shame on me now**  
**Flew me to places i'd never been**  
**Till you put me down oh**  
**I knew you were trouble when you walked in**  
**So shame on me now**  
**Flew me to places i'd never been**  
**Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground**  
**Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble**  
**Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble**

**When your sadest fear comes creeping in**  
**That you never loved me or her or anyone or anything**  
**Yeah**

**I knew you were trouble when you walked in**  
**So shame on me now**  
**Flew me to places I'd never been**  
**Till you put me down oh**  
**I knew you were trouble when you walked in**  
**So shame on me now**  
**Flew me to places i'd never been**  
**Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground**  
**Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble**  
**Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble**

**I knew you were trouble when you walked in**  
**Trouble, trouble, trouble**  
**I knew you were trouble when you walked in**  
**Trouble, trouble, trouble!**

"OK! Now I am going to sing my new hit single Tik Tok so are _you _ready!" I said. "YA!" The crowd cheered again.

_**Tik Tok Lyrics By Kesha**_

** Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy**

**(Hey, what up girl?)**

**Grab my glasses, I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit this city**

**(Lets go)**

**Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack**

**'Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back**

**I'm talking pedicure on our toes, toes**

**Trying on all our clothes, clothes**

**Boys blowing up our phones, phones**

**Drop-topping, playing our favorite CDs**

**Pulling up to the parties**

**Trying to get a little bit tipsy**

**Don't stop, make it pop**

**DJ, blow my speakers up**

**Tonight, I'mma fight**

**'Til we see the sunlight**

**Tick tock on the clock**

**But the party don't stop, no**

**Don't stop, make it pop**

**DJ, blow my speakers up**

**Tonight, I'mma fight**

**'Til we see the sunlight**

**Tick tock, on the clock**

**But the party don't stop, no**

**Ain't got a care in world, but got plenty of beer**

**Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here**

**And now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger**

**But we kick em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger**

**I'm talking about everybody getting crunk, crunk**

**Boys tryin' to touch my junk, junk**

**Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk**

**Now, now, we go until they kick us out, out**

**Or the police shut us down, down**

**Police shut us down, down**

**Po-po shut us**

**Don't stop, make it pop**

**DJ, blow my speakers up**

**Tonight, I'mma fight**

**'Til we see the sunlight**

**Tick tock on the clock**

**But the party don't stop, no**

**Don't stop, make it pop**

**DJ, blow my speakers up**

**Tonight, I'mma fight**

**'Til we see the sunlight**

**Tick tock on the clock**

**But the party don't stop, no**

**DJ, you build me up**

**You break me down**

**My heart, it pounds**

**Yeah, you got me**

**With my hands up**

**You got me now**

**You got that sound**

**Yeah, you got me**

**DJ, you build me up**

**You break me down**

**My heart, it pounds**

**Yeah, you got me**

**With my hands up**

**Put your hands up**

**Put your hands up**

**Now, the party don't start 'til I walk in**

**Don't stop, make it pop**

**DJ, blow my speakers up**

**Tonight, I'mma fight**

**'Til we see the sunlight**

**Tick tock on the clock**

**But the party don't stop, no**

**Don't stop, make it pop**

**DJ, blow my speakers up**

**Tonight, I'mma fight**

**'Til we see the sunlight**

**Tick tock on the clock**

**But the party don't stop, no**

*Clapping and cheering* "Thank you for coming!" I said then I went back stage to my manager Loke and we both went outside out into the car.

"So are you ready for school tomorrow, Lucy?" Loke said.

"Yup..." I said happily "...and I am going to wear a nerdy disguise."

"Why?" Loke asked.

"Because I want for people to like me for me, not my status, fame, or other things i want people to like me, for me." I said proudly.

Loke laughs a little and then said "Nice idea I'm sure your parents would be proud."


	2. Meet The Dragons!

**HiHi**

**Are you ready for chapter 2 in I'm ****Famous, Hot, Rich, Popular Yet pretending to be Nerdy**

******Sorry for takin so long to update its just that _somebody_ thought it would be fun to delete my things and it just so happened that this was one of them**

**********I do not own FT Hiro Mashima does**

**P.S**

**R&R ************  
**

**Also I hope you like it ;)********  
**

* * *

_Previously_

_"Yup..." I said happily "...and I am going to wear a nerdy disguise."_

_"Why?" Loke asked._

_"Because I want for people to like me for me, not my status, fame, or other things i want people to like me, for me." I said proudly._

_Loke laughs a little and then said "Nice idea I'm sure your parents would be proud."_

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

After Lucy got home she cleaned up, orginized as to what she was going to wear, wrote a letter to her mom that said

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_How is heaven mom dad, is it nice._

_I can't wait for school tomorrow._

_I hope I make a whole lot of friends and get along with everyone there._

_Love, Lucy_

Then i put it with my other letters and then I went to sleep thinking about school.

**Lucy P.O.V Next Day**

I woke up and got dressed in my disguise. I wore pink contacts, messily braided my hair into two braids, wore my long reaaaallly baggy pants, and a long reaaaalllly baggy shirt with long sleeves, and to top it off I wore reaaaalllllly big nerdy glasses.

Also I put on my necklace, a thing my mom and dad gave me on my birthday before they died, its has a gold chain and in the middle there is a blue sapphire gem and then I tucked it inside my shirt so that no one would see it.**(A/N here is the picture link so that you can see what the necklace looks like etx/shop/gallery_item/MaggieMays/128439)**

Then I grabbed my bag and headed down stairs to have breakfast and grab my lunch.

I was eating when Loke came in and said "Whoa! Lucy, you look defenetly look like a nerd. But don't worry I still love you.".

"HaHa very funny Loke. Well I finished eating sooooo(I grabbed my lunch and skateboard and started to run out the door) see ya and call me if anythings wrong. Bye!" I yelled on my skateboard already out of the house.

**Loke P.O.V**

"Bye!" I yelled back.

"Princess has grown so much. Right Loke." Virgo said.

"Yah." I said grinning.

**Lucy P.O.V**

I rolled to the front school gates and on the top it says **'FairyTail High' **and a lot of people were walking around and chatting.

Then when I stepped in well, that's when the whispering and such started happening to me and that I was to poor to buy the uniforms**(A/N the uniforms are the same as Fortune Arterial and cost money)**.

And oh ya I think I forgot to mention that this school is for the rich, natural/Advanced talented(like ant farm except for teens), and famous. You can also be 2 of them or all 3 of them and if your all 3 than your like a god to the ones that are not because they are rare and the 2 are like angles for the ones that are only 1. Also if your wondering if I was not in a disguise and came as myself instead than I would all 3.

I picked up my skateboard, put it away, ignoring the whispers and walked to the office to pick up my schedule and locker number.

When I got there I saw a purple short haired woman named Kinana and when I asked where the principle is she told me to go inside the room and when I got there I saw Makarove. I haven't seen him since mom and dad had died and at the funeral.

"Jii-chan?!" I yelled surprised.

"Lucy! Good to see you!" He yelled grinning happily.

"Why are you here?" I asked curiously.

"Didn't you know, I am the principle of FariyTail High!" He said proudly.

"…Damn Loke for not telling me." I cursed and muttering other stuff under my breath.

**Somewhere else Normal P.O.V**

"Achoo!" Loke sneezed.

"Bless you." Virgo said.

**Back to Lucy in Lucy P.O.V**

"Well it's nice to see you again." I said smiling.

"You too. And don't worry Loke told me every thing already. So then whats your name gonna be though?" He asked.

"Bella, Heart" I said.

"Well okay then L-Bella i mean, need any help?" He said.

"It's okay. So, can I have my things now?" I said.

He gave my things to me and I waved good-bye and left.

Then I went to the lockers.

When I got to my locker and put in my combination I put in all of the stuff I don't needand I checked my schedule and my schedule is:**  
**

**(A/N there are goin' to be some celestial spirits as teachers)**

**Homeroom-Guildarts**

**Science-Laxus**

**Social Studies-Fried**

**Lunch**

**Music-Lyra**

**Home Econmices-Mira**

**Art-Reedus**

**P.E-Capricorn**

******History-Maco**

And then I went to Guildarts for my first class.

When I got there everyone was already there and chatting, talking, and the teacher sleeping but then the bell rang and he woke up and saw me and told me to stay right outside the door.

I was nervous a little because I just had to start school after it started 2 weeks ago because of the business and because everyone seen to know each other(Lucy was homeschool her whole life and Loke thought it would be a good Idea to meet other people my age).

Then he told the class to quite down. Since everyone was till talking he stood up and then said "Shut up brats!" loudly and that shut them right up.

"We have a new student." He said loudly so that everyone could hear him.

"Is it a girl or boy?" Some boy asked.

"Girl" he responded immediately"now come in." He continued and said.

I went in and stood next to him and he introduced him self as Mr. Guildarts.

"Please introduce your self." He then said

"My name is Bella, Heart. Nice to meet ya. I hope we can become friends." I said.

"Does anyone have a question for Bella?" He asked.

Someone raised their hand and asked "How did you get in and what do you do?" And it seemed like everyone wanted to know because they were leaning forward now.

Then I thought of it blurted it out and said "I got in for talent and what I do is music. I can play any instrument really well."

"Thank you Bella for the introduction. Please go find a seat." He said nicely sitting back down on his chair "also Levy shall be your guide, okay Levy." Then a short blue headed girl raised her hand and said "Okay!"

I sat at the very back row and next to the window so that I can look out side. Then I noticed that the the row in front of me was empty and that the other seats in the back to are empty too so I started to wonder why.

"Okay class we are going to…" he started but never got to finish because then…

BANG!

the door open loudly to reveal 5 boys walkin in, a pink haired one, a raven haired one, 2 black haired ones, and a blond.

"NATSU, GRAY, GAJEEL, ROUGE, STING YOUR ALL LATE AGAIN! AND DISTURBED MY LESSON!" Guildarts yelled lookin pissed off. I recognized them as…

Natsu Dragoneel, Singer in the band the Dragons**(A/N sorry I couldn't think of anything else PM or Review if you have a better idea)**, family #2 richest in the business right below me.

Gray Fullbuster, Pianist in the band The Dragons, family #3 richest in the business.

Gajeel Redfox, cousin of Natsu , guitarist in the bad the dragons, family #4 richest in the business.

Rouge Cheney, cousin of Gajeel and Natsu, Base player in the band the dragons, family #5 richest in the business.

Sting Eucliffe, Step-brother of Rouge, cousins on Natsu and Gajeel, drummer in the band the dragons.

"Whatever." They all said in unison.

and boy was Guildarts mad "TO YOUR SEATS NOW!" He yelled.

Then they all started to walk towards me, or more like the back row.

they all sat down except for Nastu, he slammed his hand down on the desk and said "Where do you think your sitting Ugly."

Thinking this is a trick question I said "Is this a trick question?"

"No. This is my seat!" That caught the attention of the whole class in clouding Natsu's gang.

"No it's not, I don't see your name on its whatsoever." "Ohh burn" and "what does she thinks she's doing" I heard the class whispering.

Opps, an angry tick mark appeared"Well, I said its my desk so it is so, GET OFF!"

"No!"

"Why I odd a-"he as he was about to punch me he was cut off by Guildarts "Natsu just get your ass and move it to a different seat!"

"This an't over Blondie."

"Back at ya Pinky." Everyone started to giggle and chuckle but stopped when Natsu glared at them.

"Its SALMON!"

"Pink, salmon whats the difference, there both pink."this made Natsus's gang and everyone laugh.

"Why you-""Natsu!"Guildarts yelled "Tch, fine." And he sat at the seat in front of me and turned to face me"But you have no idea what you just got your self into new girl.""I'm sure I can handle it.""Tch, Cocky much.""Tch, Cocky much" i mocked him "NATSU, BELLA PAY ATTENTION!" Then he turned around.


End file.
